Only Time Will Tell
by Fangfan1
Summary: "If we never flew we would never fall, If the world was ours, we would have it all, But the life we live isn't so simplistic, You just don't get what you want." What if four days changed four lives forever?
1. Prologue

**Hello all you fellow Rushers out there! I'm new to the Big Time Rush fandom; I really only started reading BTR fanfics back in like May, and I've had so many ideas. Soo, I decided it was finally time to post a story of my own. About all four boys, because I just love them so much. Too bad they aren't stopping in Colorado all summer! I'm so bummed!**

**Anyhow this is one of my first real angst stories and friendship/bromance (no slash this time guys :() besides one other I did for another fandom. Which means don't be afraid to leave your opinion and comments as a review. I'll accept anything, even helpful critiscm to improve my writing. It's my goal to major in writing one day when I'm not in Highschool so any help I can get will be great.**

**Now I don't have a Beta at all, so please excuse any mistakes. I try to throughouly go throw each chapter myself, but hey, even I can't catch it all. So again, please excuse any mistakes. I'm new to all this, I'm not sure what Beta's are or anything. **

**So enjoy this mutlichapter angst-y, bromanc-y story! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: See if I owned the boys of BTR, they would do much more than just be amazing singers :). So I don't own anything but this plot and any OC's.**

**Long rant DONE!**

* * *

**Prologue **

"_Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night_

_We gonna get dressed up _

_For the time of our lives_

_Let's get it started, started, started_

'_Cause I've been feeling down, down, down"_

_-Big Night_

_June 5__th__, 2012_

"DOGS!" The bellow was loud, louder than it really should have been, so naturally every person in the room jumped. It wasn't unusual though. They really shouldn't be so surprised anymore; it happened practically every day of their new lives. The four boys of Big Time Rush groaned in unison rubbing their foreheads – which they managed to smash into_ each other_ – on the ground. Logan was the first to recover, not wanting to be yelled at again.

He sighed and stood up, dusting off the trade mark sweater vest he wore and tan khaki pants. Looking down at the other three he held a hand out to anyone who would take it. Logan was always the quickest to recover from _almost_ anything. He was the quickest to recover from small injuries, colds, and surprise. He just wasn't the quickest to recover from…pain. On the inside.

"Yeah Gustavo?" He asked patiently, as the other three got up grumbling under their breaths in annoyance. He could have sworn he heard a mutter, "All bark but no bite." and sent a sharp glare to Kendall. Which immediately shut the leader up. Logan was probably the only one who could shut the blonde up with one look. Although, Logan could probably shut anyone up with that one look if he wanted to. Without trying, Logan had a solid glare that chilled even molten lava.

"Listen up and heel dogs," Gustavo began waving his hands around. Behind him Kelly rolled her eyes as he began yet another one of his famous rants. _Here we go again. _"You four have done…alright so far. Becoming popular with a worldwide concert was only the beginning of your new fame. Now it's time to let your fans see more of The. Big. Time. Rush." By now the four teenage boys were curious and they listened to everything Gustavo had to say.

"By that I mean it's time to let the dogs off leash." The larger man grimaced through his costumed shades. Kendall on the other hand looked very much satisfied. James and Carlos couldn't stop the grins rising along their face. Even Logan had to raise his eyes brow in enjoyment. It wasn't every day the boys got even a little bit of freedom. "BUT, if you ruin this, I don't even care if you are famous worldwide; I will be the _END_ of you four!" He yelled (once again louder than necessary).

"What he means," Kelly yanked on Gustavo's sleeve shutting the older man up instantly. That was the thing the boys loved about Kelly, besides how kind she could be. She was probably the only one who could stop Gustavo's rants and screaming. The _only_ one. "Is, you boys have a nationwide interview and concert to be broadcasted across the entire North American region on Friday. But this time, you four are in control of the entire interview."

Four loud and bright cheers erupted throughout apartment 2J, all the way down to the PalmWoods pool. The four boys were not only happy they could run this themselves, but that also meant no biscuits. Now no biscuits were a very blissful thing for the boys. The four simultaneously shuddered at the memory of trying to impress Deke. Along with those two annoying people in research and development buzzing them every question.

"But boys," Kelly reluctantly broke the mild celebration to finish. Logan peered at her with even more curiosity. _But? Buts can't be good, can they?_ "This isn't an interview for Big Time Rush." Confusion would be the best word to describe the atmosphere then. Or maybe bewilderment. _How could it not be about Big Time Rush?_ "What I mean, is this interview is about YOU guys."

It was at that moment the four boys chose to tilt their heads to the left at the same time, just like real dogs would.

"Dogs!" Barked Gustavo once more. "This interview is to show the fans the four of mah dogs that make up Big Time Rush. Not mah band, this time."

"See the fans have constantly brought up they would like to hear more about the four of you guys. Individually and together, just not as the band." Kelly cut in with a proper explanation. "This interview is to help promote you four and show the world Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan. Not Big Time Rush." She was quiet for a moment and so were the boys. They hadn't said a word since the news. "So this is going to be a personal interview about _you _four."

Logan turned to James and Carlos, Kendall also turned to them. One look passed through the four boys silently. It was if they could communicate with their eyes and body language. Finally all four nodded, with bright white smiles. Kendall stepped up.

"So, interview huh?" He laughed. "Well tell the world to be ready to know the real side of Big Time Rush, because we're in."

* * *

Friday came rolling around faster than any of the boys anticipated. Excitement radiated off all four of them, but something was underlining that feeling. A small wave of anticipation and nerves were settled in the bottoms of their minds and body. The two words rang through each of their minds.

_Personal Interview._

James was staring at his own reflection in the mirror, as he dragged his lucky comb through his shorter brunette hair for the umpteenth time. If one glanced at him from afar they would believe with his flawless smile, combing his perfect hair, James was more than ready to be interviewed. They would say he looked absolutely perfect and was beyond confident. Though if someone looked close, or someone who knew him, would know James was actually _very_ nervous. One would see how his hand trembled slightly, shaking the comb in his hair. They would also notice the pained look in the corners of his eyes.

He took a deep breath running the comb through his already perfect hair one last time when a figure stood in the doorway. No words were exchanged for a few long moments. There was no need to exchange words, they already knew how each other felt.

"Nervous huh?" Logan finally mustered out. James chuckled dryly turning to the boy in the door way with a shaky smile, that would have fooled anyone else. But this was James' best friend they were talking about. Logan knew practically everything about the taller teen.

"Aren't we all?" James muttered. The two made their way towards the kitchen where everyone else seemed to all be hanging out in. Carlos had his mouth stuffed with pancakes and syrups, barely acknowledging his friends. His helmet however was resting on his lap instead of on his head. A nervous habit the Latino picked up years ago.

"So, today's the day huh?" Kendall brought up casually after finishing his pancakes. The other three tried to nod eagerly, because they were excited in actuality for the most part. In fact the only reason the boys weren't jumping off the walls in various moods of joy, was because of one little thought.

The fact that this was a personal interview.

Some secrets were just better left unsaid. But some…maybe some needed to be said.

James took his time to casually glance at the clock before letting off a soft smile. It was half-past-eight right now. The interview was in San Diego at 10:30 sharp. They needed to get moving with wardrobe and make-up and set up. For a second all four boys met one another's eyes.

"Well, it's time we should be heading out. Isn't it?" Kendall stood up clapping his hand. Instant leader mode flowed through him and breezed through the others. "Let's show the worlds who Big Time Rush is, and make this and interview they'll never forget." Knowing the boys, they would _somehow_ make this interview one the station would never forget.

"Right." James grinned taking a spot next to his blond friend. Carlos and Logan followed in suit.

"What if- what if…" Carlos bit his lip unsure if anyone else was thinking what was running through his mind. Kendall's eyes softened at Carlos' expression for a moment. His heart ached just a little already knowing what was running through the younger boys mind already.

"What if they ask a question and – and _it_ comes up."

"Well," Kendall sighed slinging an arm around James. Then the other around Carlos. Logan also stepped beside Carlos, raising his own arm around Carlos. "We if…_it_ does come up, then we take it. And the interview goes how the interview goes. But don't feel like you have to tell them everything if you can't. That goes for all of us." He looked into the eyes of each and every band member. From dark brown, to hazel to chocolate eyes. All were saying the same thing. _I agree._

With that the boys each stepped forward with their right foots and then with their left foots. Leaning on each other, knowing they would always have each other's back.

* * *

"Alright we're live in two minutes. Two minutes people, places. Camera 3 on the center, camera 1, get ready!"

Carlos felt his knees bouncing impatiently as air time came closer and closer. His helmet was lying once again on his lap – the producers refused to let the teen wear that during their show – and his fingers were drumming nervously on the couch. To his right were Kendall, Logan and finally James on the other end of the couch. The other boys were chattering away with the host and hostess and other managers, wide smiles glued to their faces. Carlos had his own smile on. He was honestly happy to be here, to allow fans to see the real Carlos Garcia. No matter what though, everyone got nervous just before show time.

"Here we go. And, 5…4…3…2…" He pointed right at the host and hostess and a camera man to their right faced them. The crowd erupted into applause in front of them, on their feet eagerly clapping. Carlos and the other's grins became so wide their faces hurt.

"And hello America. A hello also to everywhere else in the North American region. This is being podcasted live all over isn't it." The hostess, Julia Warner, laughed pettily at her co-host. The man, Robert Williams, smiled in return with a nod. Slowly the crowd calmed down on cue, sitting down again.

"It sure is. Doesn't feel like it at the moment does it?" Robert chortled. The BTR boys laughed in pursuit. "For those just tuning in, my name is Robert Williams of the _411 Of The Morning_ show."

"I'm Julia Warner, and today we are with rising pop star boy band Big Time Rush, whose recent album _Elevate_ and recent world tour has certainly made the boys a phenomenon all over. From their concerts, to the album artwork all the way right to their cute faces and clothes." The hostess giggled receiving multiple squeals from girls in the audience. "Now boys, why don't you introduce yourself to those few who don't know who you are."

"Well, hello there." James said, in his practical flirty voice. He flashed a grin to the audience and hostess who erupted in squeals. "I'm James Diamond."

Logan was next. He smiled shyly waving at the crowd earning quiet 'Awww's all in the audience. "Hey, I'm Logan Mitchell."

"Hello to all you Rushers out there, I would be Kendall Knight." Kendall laughed wiggling his bushy eyebrows. Multiple claps came out for the blond pop star.

"Hey there party people! I am Carlos Gracia!" Carlos waved energetically at the audience and at the camera, his smile never leaving his bold face. Through the crowd a couple, "I love you Carlos!" broke out.

"And we are Big Time Rush." The boys said together. Leaning back, relaxed they let out a chuckle. "Like that, we've been practicing." The audience broke into small laughters.

"I believe we all have." The host smiled shifting in his chair. "Now boys I hear you just completed your first tour, worldwide?"

"Yes, it was just unbelievable that we went all across the world spreading our music to Rushers. We just got back just under a month ago." Kendall laid one leg on top of the other with a far away look in his eyes. "To think of all the places we got to go to and just be able to sing and make music."

"Yeah. I mean we went to London, Paris, Tokyo. Berlin, Vancouver. Just all over." James continued to talk where Kendall left off. "And that was only some of the places we went to."

"Nice very nice boys. Now to get to know you four boys. That's why you're here after all, isn't it?To get to know Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos." Julia crossed her ankles leaning forward. "You're all best friends correct?"

"Of course." Logan answered immediately. "Actually these guys are more like my brothers. We've been through so much together and all our lives. I couldn't imagine anyone better." He smiled at his best friends who grinned back. But Logan couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of what she was bound to ask next.

"Well why, don't you tell the story of how you met? For everyone to know." Julia and Robert smiled warmly unaware how the innocent question would affect the boys.

Immediately silence followed. Not one of the boys bothered to start the story. In fact none of the boys bothered to move by then. Their eyes were glued to the floor, as if that was suddenly so much more interesting. An awkward silence rand through and the hosts smiles faltered for a second. Quiet and frantic whispers broke out not only in the audience but also behind the cameras and management.

"Uh boys?"

Slowly each teen-heartache looked at one another without saying a word. Minutes passed before one by one they slowly nodded. Logan swallowed thickly hugging his arms. Carlos and Kendall leaned back in the couch with tight smiles that were obviously forced. James ran a hand through his hair once and breathed out.

"So, you want the full story? Of how we met and why we're so close?" He asked shakily.

Julia nodded almost hesitant. "Y-Yes we would love to know how you boys have such and incredible and strong bond."

Kendall sighed raising his head up. "Well, you see, you tend to become close to those who were a part of what you faced for over a year." He took a deep breath to steady not only his nerves but the others. "You tend to depend on the people who survived, with you, through a kidnapping."

* * *

**LE GASP! _**

**So that was the prologue. Please notice the date in the**** beginning ****of each chapter, because starting from the next chapter on, it will be in the past. So pay attention so no confusion arrises!**

**Did I do okay? It is the prologue after all, believe me more angst and love will come soon!**

**BTW I am going to put lyrics from any BTR song that I believe fits the chapter, sort of as a summary or maybe opinion of the mood of the chapter and the boys. I'm not using a different song EVERY chapter because I'll have too many songs. So some songs may be repeated but no lyrics will EVER be repeated. Comprende?**

**Anyhow until next time, I'm off. Leave a review! They make me sing and dance ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone who has come back to this little fic! I'm glad to see that some people have liked this story after the prologue. And the couple of reviews make me oh, so, happy! Anyhow like I mentioned just about every chapter from here (unless I specify otherwise) will be in the past, until I say. Just look at the dates.**

**Now, who saw BTR Party All Night? They are amazing live! (I'm saving mah money to see them live myself one day) And those four girls are soooo so lucky, especially the worldwide girl Sarah – I think that's her name, right? I just hope to see them live one day!**

**So enough of my odd rants and enjoy the chapter. First up is a little bit of Logan-angst for all those Logie lovers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or the show at all sadly, maybe one day though….JK :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Life is very short, and there's no time_

_For fussing and fighting my friend_

_I have always thought that it's a crime_

_So I will ask you once again"_

–_Beatles "We Can Work It Out" (BTR cover)_

_November 21, 2001_

Logan Mitchell had always been a bright, intelligent young boy, even when he was much younger. At an age where most boys didn't understand what he understood. By the age of five, Logan was not only a child with book-smarts but he was also a child who could easily understand most conflicts that arouse. It was an interesting gift the dark haired boy had earned but he would soon learn what a curse it would become.

By the age of five Logan had already been through a lot of troubles. His father had died earlier that year in a terrible office fire that killed three others. But his body had never been found. Logan was very optimistic despite his braniac and scientific nature. He still held onto the sliver of hope that his father was still alive, somewhere out there. Alive and well.

Life was a wreck without his father. _Oh the irony._

Mrs. Mitchell was still in the grieving and mourning process of losing her husband. To top it off, her job barely could afford the rent of their small apartment, let alone food and clothes for _two. _Don't get her wrong, she loved her son more than anything in the world. Logan was her baby – her entire world now – and she couldn't ever hate Logan. He was the only thing that got her out of bed in the morning and off to her horrible, low paying job at the cleaners.

Everyday she felt awful about the conditions Logan had to live in, here in Dallas Texas. The child was growing up much too fast, at _five._ See, Logan's father's side of the family never like Joanna Mitchell at all. When she and Rick dated, they never wanted to meet her or come over; in fact they prayed Rick would dump her. But the man never did. He continued to fall more and more in love with Joanna everyday they were together. The same went for her. So, against his families wishes the two married at eighteen. Two years later Joanna was brought with the surprise of a life time.

She was pregnant.

Both adults were at small jobs, not careers at the moment, still in college, and financially speaking they were unable to support a child. The news brought Joanna great grief, believing she would have to abort their unborn child. But it was Rick in fact, who persuaded Joanna to keep the baby. He practically begged his wife to not abort the child, and allow them to raise it. Being a father meant the world to her and Joanna couldn't say no. Within the nine month pregnancy Rick worked as hard as he could at the office he worked for, slowly rising the ranks. Earning more and more money each month to support the two – _three _now – of them.

Life was great with Logan, Joanna and Rick for the first three and a half years. They were a young but daringly happy family. College was finished by the time both were twenty-three and soon Rick became the co-leader of a worldwide business.

But quite a bit of the money Rick earned went straight for a college fund and account for Logan. Rick wanted Logan to be beyond prepared by the time he went to college, believing Logan would be capable of _anything._

So it wasn't like the family was rich at all, but they were very happy were they were. That is until about a year and a half ago. That's when the fighting and arguments started, slowly escalating over the years.

Logan was a relatively quiet toddler and young child. He didn't scream or throw temper tantrums or wail on the top of his lungs at most times. But if one were to ask the boy, he would admit this: he cried _a lot. _Sometimes loudly and sometimes silently so not a single soul heard him. Logan had always been sensitive. But since Joanna and Rick had started verbally and eventually physically fighting, Logan was even more sensitive than before.

He would usually sit in his room, or the room next to where his parents fought listening to the screaming matches. Then hear something being thrown and break. All the fights were stupid really, usually involving Logan in one way or another. _His future. Finance and college. His personality. His likes and dislikes. What _normal_ boys were like, compared to him._

By the time Logan was four, the boy understood his father hated the way he was. His father hated him. He understood, he was the reason behind all his parents fights and his mothers crying. He understood what it meant to feel unloved and unwanted, Logan would know, he had memorized over half the dictionary being forced into his room during fights.

Logan was also aware of his father's new drinking and partying mode. He understood how to spot when his father was drunk, and to avoid him. He spotted stains on his father's shirts, saying he had been _with_ other people. Logan also understood the family was slowly falling into a financial crisis.

And it was his entire fault.

Now at five, fatherless and confused, Logan made an oath to help out his mother in everyway. And everyday it broke her heart.

The family had lost all their money to Rick's family the day he died, leaving them with nothing at all. Logan didn't have nice things. He didn't have quite a few toys like all other little boys his age. Why, Logan didn't even have more than three outfits.

He shared a room with his mother, and a bed, and owned a total of five toys, four books, and three outfits. The only books Logan owned though were a medical encyclopedia, a dictionary, a math book, and finally the first _Magic Tree House _book. His favorite book in the world.

Logan had read all four books at least twice just so he could pass the time in the day. Hence the reason he was already so smart.

Now Logan was bullied a lot already. Not only because he usually wore the _same _outfit everyday to kindergarten and first grade (the boy was able to skip a grade starting 1st grade at 5), but because he was your typical nerd. Logan even wore a pair of glasses due to his bad eyesight, and the boy was tiny for his age. Underweight and just simply small for his age, he looked more or less like a three year old rather than a five year old. Making him the _perfect _target for bullies.

Despite the life Logan lived he forced a smile onto his little pale face everyday for his mother and pushed through. That is until today. The last day for years Logan would ever be the same.

* * *

Logan Mitchell was waiting patiently for the school bell to ring that cold November morning just like he did any other day. His worn and beaten backpack, was snug against his back filled with all his school work and books. It was also filled with Logan's most prized possession. His stuffed panda bear, named Benny, which he got the day he was born. Benny went anywhere Logan went; the old toy was Logan's _only_ friend. He was the only one Logan could cry to or talks to or shares a smile with.

From the corner of his eyes Logan catches a glimpse of his two most notorious bullies in all of Texas. Jonathon and Tucker. Both were high and mighty third graders who in reality should be in the fifth grade, but both boys were held back in the first grade. And yet there was Logan, the tiny kid who _skipped_ to the first grade. See a connection?

Not a day went by where Logan wasn't bullied or tormented by the two. Still, no one ever made an effort to stop the bullying. Yet, Logan never gave into the two boys. Sure he would cry when they beat him, or called him names and such, but what kid wouldn't? But he never said what they wanted him to say, he never gave them the satisfaction of winning. He was strong in his own little way. Though, the third graders despised that about Logan, that there was someone who could stand up against their beatings and didn't crumble right away like everyone else. It was not only aggravating but it was downright _embarrassing _for the boys.

A lump formed in young Logan's throat as he shifted on his feet nervously. Jonathon and Tucker were already making their way towards Logan, and there was something different about their attitudes and postures today. They looked almost…pleased.

_Come on, ring bell! Ring!_ Logan pleaded mentally biting his lip. If he could make it to his classroom once the bell ring, he would be safe until lunch. While Logan prayed and begged for time to move faster, Tucker and Jonathon broke into a jog towards Logan. Who, froze in fear. His heart thudded wildly in his rib cage, and his mind raced but his body remained frozen to where it was.

Jonathon and Tucker were only getting closer and closer. The bell wasn't going to ring any time soon, so Logan did what he did best. _He ran._

Now Logan was small, yes, but he was probably the fastest kid in the entire school. He could outrun anyone and anything, well almost anything. That was the only reason Logan wasn't bullied by every other bully. He could easily run far away from them quickly and not many bullies wanted to chase their victims. Except Jonathon and Tucker; especially today for some reason.

Thankfully Logan was still faster than both of them, and was easily ahead of them. Unfortunately, Logan never paid attention to where he was running to. Which meant, he didn't see the giant pothole in the ground ahead of him.

With a shriek, Logan was flung to the ground, landing painfully on his chest, hands and knees. More importantly he wasn't moving, which meant the other two would catch up to him, which meant he was so dead. Dread filled his body as he shakily sat up on his knees. Both his palms were bleeding as well as his chin and right knee. His left knee didn't look too much better, and his chest felt like it was on fire. Logan had landed hard.

But wait. _Where are Jonathon and Tucker?_

"Hey mister we brought him for ya! Now pay up, ten bucks! Each!" That was defiantly Tucker's voice, but where was the boy? Logan looked around the parking lot to find a tall man, wearing a ragged brown coat, dark black jeans and a black hat on in front of what looked to be Tucker and Jonathon. Panic fled through Logan. _What was going on?_

"How about I don't tell the school you guys were picking and beating up a first grader _and_ skipping class? Hm, are shall we hold you back another year." The man sneered. From the ground Logan could actually see the humiliation and fury vibrating off the boys._ Wait, that voice…it's so familiar. But who?_

Logan hadn't even realized that Tucker and Jonathon were gone, leaving him all alone in the back parking lot with a strange man. To say Logan was panicked was the biggest understatement of the decade. Logan was much, much more than simply panicked by now.

"Logan, Logan, Logan," The man laughed roughly, sounding more like sandpaper than a laugh his sweet mother gave off. Logan snapped his head up to stare at the figure when his eyes widened. _No, it can't be! I-It's not possible!_

For standing above Logan, tight lipped grin on his face, was none other than Rick Mitchell. Logan's "dead" father.

For the first time in Logan's life, time stopped all around him and he was paralyzed on the ground. His father was alive! He was alive and standing right in front of him right here! Tears collected in Logan's eyes again that morning as he continued to stare and gape. After almost seven months of thinking his father was dead, he finds out that Rick was alive! His daddy was alive!

"D-Daddy." Logan squeaked. The man continued to grin, one hand still in his pocket while the other waved shamelessly.

"Oh Logan."

"Daddy!" Logan sobbed running straight into the man he called his father. Rick grasped the small back with one hand, chuckling to himself. Something was defiantly off with the man, but Logan was only five and too emotional at the moment to notice what was wrong. He continued to sob into the dark pants clinging on like a life line.

"Oh daddy! I-I m-missed you s-so much!" His voice cracked with heavy sobs and pain. Any other person would break at the sight, whispering comforting words. But not Rick. Instead the twenty-six year old man pulled a rag out of his pocket.

"Oh Logan, you've been such a bad boy, haven't you?" He sighed as if it were a tragic discovery. Logan stopped his crying for a second, eye brows furrowing. The wheels in his little brain were already beginning to turn. _Bad boy? What does he mean? What's going on? _Logan twisted to move back, but the movement freed his head from his father's pants. Allowing Rick to swoop down the cloth over Logan's nose and mouth.

Instantly the burning scent of chemical's breached Logan's nose and his eyes widened. He fought against his father's hold and struggled to break free but he was so young and little. It was no use.

The world spun and grew blurry around Logan; his movements became weak and sluggish. Until he was finally engulfed into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Logan awoke, the first thing he was aware of was the killer headache he had. Even with eyes shut Logan knew the world was probably spinning around him. His stomach churned ready to throw his lunch back up at any sudden movements. His eyes and throat ached.

Eventually after a few minutes Logan was ready to open his eyes and come to his senses. Once he was there Logan became _aware_ of everything. He snapped his eyes open only to find himself in another darkness. He couldn't see anything, not even a foot in front of him. But what he felt next made his blood run cold.

Logan's hands were bound together with not rope, not duct tape, or wire, but barbed wire. As where his legs. The wire dug painfully into his skin, and he stifled a scream. Logan knew exactly what barbed wire was, he had read about it in a war book at the school library. _Oh god!_ To make matters worse, Logan could feel a gag around him mouth leaving him unable to speak. Around his neck Logan could feel something tightly wrapped. A – A collar maybe?

During his panic mode Logan hadn't even noticed the door bang open until light flooded into the room, causing Logan to squint. He could see a figure coming towards him in the doorway. Logan shrieked under the gag, twisting painfully to get away from whoever it was. He squirmed back until his back hit something solid and metal.

_Bars. For a cage. He was in a cage!_

Logan felt cold tears run down in pale cheeks as he whimpered pathetically. Finally the figure bent down in front of his cage, allowing Logan the ability to see the intruders face. He really shouldn't have been surprised at this point. But he just couldn't help himself. Each time he saw _that_ face, his heart constantly clenched painfully and pitifully.

His father.

"Why, hello sweet Logan." His voice was even sickenly sweet with venom just like his smile. Logan whimpered, tears racing down even faster against his bruised cheeks. "My, my, you've been such a bad boy haven't you? Don't worry, I know how to _fix_ bad boys."

No matter how loud Logan screamed not a single soul heard the five year old. For that would be the last time in years anyone would see little Logan Mitchell.

He was his father's pet now. Not a little boy anymore.

* * *

**So, how did you all enjoy that little subject of the story? Now we all know how Logan got into this horrible mess. The poor boy. He always get's it so rough, but there's just something about Logan angst that people can't stop writing about. It's addicting…..To me!**

**Any feedback at all would be great guys. Any kind of review or anything! So don't be afraid to drop anything by in the review box!**

**Up next is none other than JAMES! Yup, all you James-angst-lovers, be ready. Now this chapter and the next few are only moderate or slight angst really. It's just explaining how the boys ended up in the kidnap predicament and when. But believe me, a lot more will happen as this story progresses! Kay Kay.**

**As for updates, well I will try to update every Monday or Saturday if I can. But school starts in a month and I have serious softball coming up Aug. 1. So hopefully I can hold a schedule. Leave a review and see you all later! :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there so I'm back! And man was this a great chapter to write. I had nothing done, and we went to the library yesterday for my sister, and I was all bored. So I decided, "Hey I should type up James' chapter in 'Only Time Will Tell', and BAM! This was born literally all in those couple of hours I was at the library.**

**Once I started writing this chapter I couldn't stop. Ideas just kept coming and coming and I kept typing and typing!**

**I'm very proud of this chapter and I hope it came out well, so you can all see! Thanks to **_Loganator-JR, Guest, winterschild11_ **for reviewing!**

**Also two things I just wanna throw out there: One, I actually really like the design Kendall has for his newest tattoo! And the colors, it's something I would draw. And Two, I'm not sure how I feel about Logan's star. I think it's cool for fun and the summer tour, but I hope he doesn't keep it forever…**

**So onward to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys at all. Just this plot and any OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder_

_And your world just feels so small_

_Put yourself on the line time after time _

_Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive_

_Are you on the mind or just invisible?" _

_-Invisible_

_September 21, 2002_

"Mama," James Diamond walked into the kitchen hesitantly. The seven year old was always hesitant towards either of his parents, especially when it came to asking them to play. He had already tried asking his father earlier that day and no luck seemed to prevail. His father had been too busy with some new client with the firm or whatever. James hadn't really heard him over the sound of his heart breaking.

All he wanted was to spend time with his parents. He couldn't remember the last time they went out together, when they had a family game night, or – heck even the last time they _all_ ate dinner _together_. He never saw much of his parents and more. It was starting to take a toll on his seven year old life.

"Yes James?" She hadn't even bothered to look up from the documents and papers surrounding her. Bottles of new products and sprays covered the area of the table, papers didn't. At least James' father had looked at his solemn son, and painfully said he couldn't play with him today.

"Um, well I was wondering if you would, um, you know, uh," James licked his lips. Even when she wasn't looking at him, Brooke Diamond still managed to intimidate her own son. "It's been so long since you, uh, and dad and I did, um, something and I, uh, was wondering if-"

"James, can you just tell me. I have much work to finish tonight and I can't have you interrupt me if you won't tell me what you want." Brooke said monotone not giving a second care she interrupted her son. James stammered standing there simply like a fish, before bowing his head.

"Never mind." He mumbled turning around. James wiped his eyes with the back of his hand sniffling softly. He walked out of the room without another word just quietly sniffling to himself.

The mansion never seemed so, so _alone._

See, the Diamonds were quite rich. They had been all of James' life and even before he was born. Money had never been a problem for the family of three.

Brian Diamond was the co-founder of a world known law firm right here in San Diego, California and Brooke Diamond owned her own cosmetic company. _Diamond Cosmetic Industry_ was thriving ten years after it first began. Although, with high and successful jobs meant time consuming lives for the Diamond parents. Which meant little family time with their son, especially now that he was getting _older_.

This didn't seem like a huge issue for Brooke Diamond at the moment, believing this was best for James. If she was successful, he would become the next CEO of her cosmetic company. Brian Diamond was a bit more reluctant to have a time consuming job.

Even though he didn't spend much time with his son, due to long hours for the firm, he did not enjoy not being there for his son. He wanted to be there for James al the time. He'd rather play catch with the little boy, than become a successful lawyer and co-founder. He would choose James over his job any day, but if they wanted money he _needed _to stay at the job he had now.

He saw that both jobs he and Brooke had were deeply affecting James, but he didn't see just _how much_ James was really affected.

See James was a very good actor. He could hide his emotions easily around his parents. But he was seven and he wasn't perfect. Brian and even Brooke could catch glimpses of the pain he felt. In the end James was fairly decent at faking his emotions and hiding how he really felt. After all, it was his dream to one day, to be on the big screen.

Though, that dream looked more like a dream than reality.

James wasn't the skinniest of kids, now he wasn't fat or huge either. But James did have a bit more fat than most seven year olds. He was "chubby" as the other kids would say.

And everyday those kids wouldn't forget to remind James, famous people were _attractive_ and _skinny._ Not, a "fat blob like you". Everyday it not only broke James' dream to hear other kids call him that, but it also broke his lonely heart.

He didn't want to be chubby. He didn't want to be a loser. He never asked for either of those to happen but unfortunately that's not how the world works. It seemed as if all odds were against James and his dream.

But he had a _voice._

James' voice was absolutely beautiful for someone so young and broken. Everyday the boy sang for at least three hours, to his favorite songs and music, alone in his room. James would sing and sing with his _soul_ and his _heart_ each and every night, only to continue to improve.

His choir teacher in the second grade said he had the voice of an angel. That was the only reason James still kept going with his dream to be famous. He would love to act, but more than that he would love to be a famous singer known worldwide.

James had the talent for it. He had the heart for it. He had the ideas for it. He just didn't have the confidence (or the body) for it.

But yet, James continued to practice and sing every day, _despite_ being constantly knocked down by others.

* * *

Right now James was by himself at the local park in San Diego, hockey stick in hand, as he shot a puck at a tree. He imagined the tree was his father passing it back to him, telling him his hockey skills were improving.

It was a pitiful sight really.

He was the only one at the park; the time was almost eight o'clock at night already, hitting a puck against a tree over and over. And over and over. He was quietly singing a song to himself knowing it was about time he started practicing his vocal chords.

The ice cream man, who owned a small ice cream cart that wandered around the whole park selling ice cream, was closing up for the night. He noticed young James by himself at the edge of the park and his heart clenched. James was _always_ here by himself. Not once had John – the ice cream man – seen either of his parents and James was his favorite customer. The child always had an ice cream cone and would tell John his dream of being a singer and that he hoped to someday achieve that dream. Now James would usually go on and on for hours (literally) about his dreams and sing for John, but John never minded. He was always ready to listen to James' stories, or his voice.

Two reasons: One, James had _no one_ else to talk about his dreams to and when he first met the boy James was ready to give up on his dream – it was obvious his parents didn't care – and John could not stand that. Two, James had a beautiful voice. He could sing anything and everything.

John grabbed the usual ice cream cone James had and headed over to the brunette boy.

"James?" James whipped his head around panting slightly at his name. _Was mama or papa actually here?_ His hazel eyes held disappointment for a second when he realized they weren't here, but slowly became happy when he realized who else it was.

"Hi John!" He waved enthusiastically. John's heart swelled. _How could anyone be mean to such a sweet kid?_ John waved back with a small smile.

"Hey there James. Whatcha doing? It's getting kind of late?" He asked. James wiped his forehead, chubby cheeks flushed red. He grabbed his stick and puck and headed over to John.

"I was just practicing shooting. Just finished up." He grinned looking at the ice cream. See for James food was almost an escape from his lonesome. For the few minutes he ate, he could focus on the sweet and delicious flavors of food rather than being alone. So, he tended to eat a bit more…than he should.

John chuckled holding out the ice cream cone. "Here ya go; it's on the house for my favorite customer." James' eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What? A-Are you sure? I could just get some money from mo-"

"Naw kid, it's on the house." John smiled. James eyed him again. "If ya really want to pay it back, you could sing tomorrow about my ice cream and attract customers with that wondrous voice you got." He winked and James beamed.

"It's a deal!" He laughed grabbing the ice cream cone. "I should be heading home my parents mig- I mean it's getting dark." James swallowed looking at the ground. John caught the change in sentence but said nothing about it. He nodded walking back to his ice cream cart.

"Alright son, see you tomorrow James."

"Bye John! I'll be there!" James waved happily licking the ice cream. He headed out of the park, ice cream in one hand, hockey stick and puck in the other. A bright smile was plastered on his face as he walked the dim streets home. He was so happy he hadn't even heard the other kids behind them. He hadn't even noticed them until-

_Wham!_ Something cold and wet hit the back of his hand, and two more splattered on his back. The sudden hits caused James to drop his ice cream on the dirty ground.

Familiar laughter erupted behind James, as he stood frozen. Cold liquid ran down his neck and down the back of his shirt, as tears pricked in his eyes.

"Haha! Looks like fatty dropped his food!" One kid cried out. More laughter.

"Good, maybe now he won't eat and keep getting so big! Maybe now he'll _lose_ some weight!" Another chimed in. More laughter and the tears were becoming harder to control.

"No, he can't control himself. He'd probably just eat it off the ground!" That was it. James broke down, sobs wracking his body by then as the laughter continued to grow in volume.

He couldn't stop himself from crying. _I'm such a baby._

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get! GET!" John ushered over to the scene, furious and threatening. The other children fled knowing John had a temper issue, while James remained sopping wt with ice cream all along his back, and tears down his face.

"Hey James it's okay. Them kids are gone. It's okay now." John knelt next to the sobbing boy rubbing his arms. James hiccupped wiping his eyes only to have more tears pour out.

"T-They're right." He sobbed and John's heart shattered. "T-They're a-always r-right. I-I am t-too b-big!" He cried rubbing the heels of his palms against his teary eyes. John swallowed. James wasn't even that big, sure a little bit on the huskier side but he wasn't _fat_ fat!

"No, no James. You do not listen to them. They're wrong okay? Wrong!" John's words fell on deaf ears as James continued to sob. He broke away from the older man furiously and ran in the direction of his home.

By the time he reached the front door he had stopped sobbing, but the tears still ran down his cold face and he sniffled every so often. Ice cream was starting to dry, becoming a disgusting and very sticky substance in his hair, on his neck and back.

All in all, the hazel-eyed brunette was miserable.

"Ah Master James, you have returned. I shall call Mistress Brooke and Mister Br-" James' favorite maid, Jillian, spoke hearing the front door open followed by their butler Sebastian. Both froze at the sight of their sniffling and messy young master.

"Oh James!" Jillian cried rushing to his side immediately. "What happened dear?" James shrugged not in the mood to talk right now. Jillian and Sebastian acted more motherly and fatherly towards him in these situations than his own biological parents. If only they cared…

"Ah Sebastian, is that James? Is he finally home?" Brian muttered entering the room with a glass of wine; Brooke right behind him. The glasses of wines shattered to the floor and the two were by James' side in the next second.

James blinked suddenly when his parents were kneeling before him, cooing and questioning him.

"James! What happened sweetheart?" His mother whispered cupping her son's face, stroking his cheeks. James sniffled wiping a grubby sleeve across his eyes. His father was stroking his sticky head pulling him into a tight hug, which James latched onto desperately before breaking into new sobs.

"T-Thomas a-and his f-friends! T-They a-always m-make f-fun o-of m-me!" James sobbed into his fathers shoulder. Brooke and Brian tightened their grip on little James, sharing a look of shock. "I-It's a-awful!"

"James, sweetheart, are you being…bullied?" His mother pulled her son back to look into his red and glazed eyes. James gave a tiny nod breaking his mother's heart.

"James…" She tried only to find herself unable to speak. The news that her only child was being bullied hit her hard. Had she really been so blind?

"James, how long has this…been going on?" His father asked gently. "Especially with that Johnson boy and his friends." Even though he didn't want to hear the pain his son had probably gone through, he needed to know how much pain James was dealing with.

The two had lead James to the bathroom and were stripping him down, while Jillian ran the bath water. James choked back a sob and took a deep breath.

"A while." He said simply stepping into the bathwater. It was a small sentence that anyone else would have assumed meant maybe months. But the Diamonds knew simple sentences were their specialty. Simple, small sentences actually meant much more than said. So a while was not _months._ That's when James broke into every story, telling his parents about every name he was called, every time he was pushed or hit or had stuff thrown at, he told them about his weight issues and insecurities, he told them of all the times he was bullied just because he was chubby. He finally told them e_verything._

Brooke looked horrified while Brian wore a look of pure rage, directed at those who hurt his son.

"Oh my _baby_!" Brooke cried tears of her own running down her cheeks. She latched on to her son in the tub, shaking from guilt.

"Those bastards! They will regret ever laying a finger on him! Hell, they'll regret speaking to my son! I'll make sure their fathers are fools known across the country1 And, oh-ho-ho, if those kids think they'll be playing hockey – or any sport – again, well they're in for a real treat! They won't even be able to try out for golf! They are going to pay!" Brian hissed pacing back and forth. Now Brian wasn't a man to make empty threats; if and when he made them he always carried out with those threats. So you can bet he'll carry this one out.

James simply stared at his parents while all this chaos broke out. His parents…_cared_. His parents wanted to protect him. His parents were just as upset as he was. They were finally going to help them. They cared!

Tears welled in his eyes and he hugged his mother close as she cleaned him up. He didn't care anymore all the kids thought he was chubby, and that he was bullied. All he cared about was the fact that his parents were going to help him. They were going to spend time with him, and be there for him now.

All he had to do was keep opening up to them, and tell them everything.

* * *

That night, not only did both his parents tuck him in, _but_ his father read all five of his favorite bed time stories, and his mother made him a warm glass of milk. Both listened to the adventures and stories Brian read aloud, snuggled in his bed with his favorite stuffed dog, Spot, on his side.

James fell asleep just as his father finished the final book and both his parents kissed him good night and left.

Right now it was about one o'clock in the morning and James was happily dreaming about the upcoming days with his family. That is until he heard a noise.

_Swish! _James cracked his eyes open groggily at the sound. He rubbed his eyes tiredly sitting up in his bed when he heard the sound again. By now James' foggy mind registered the fact the noise was coming from _his room_. His eyes were fully opened by now when he heard the sound once again, and he began to shake in his bed.

"M-Mama? P-Papa?" James squeaked pulling his covers up to his chin. His small body shook in fear when he heard the creaking of wood. "W-who's there? W-hat's going o-on?"

_Creeeaaak!_ James screamed in silence unable to make a sound when he heard his floor board creak and he could make out the shape of a man in his dark room. His night light was missing so he couldn't see the intruders face.

James backed himself up against his head board as the man came closer and closer. James could hear his own heart thudding wildly in his rib cage.

_Thum-Thump! Thump-Thump! Thump-thump!_

James shrieked when the man grabbed him, only to have the shriek become muffled by a rag over his mouth. He thrashed and sobbed wildly in the captor's hands trying to break free. But it was no use, he wasn't strong enough. He was just a kid.

Slowly James felt his eyelids grow heavy and his body slump forward, the fear being drowned away by his degrading senses.

Until everything went black.

* * *

"Son, you're really gonna like this. I've got you a roommate!" Were the first words James woke up to, with a killer headache. Immediately James knew he was not in his Indian imported, silk covered bed with Persian feathered pillows. In fact, his back was sore from being on the cold hard surface he was laying on.

James blinked a few times before it all came into focus. He turned his head, seeing he was in a cage. _A cage! A cage!_ Panic built inside his as he scrambled to his knees. Around his neck was some sort of leather, robotic collar, with a long rope tied outside of the cage. His ankles were tied together with what looked to be barbed wire. A tight gag was wrapped around his mouth allowing him unable to speak.

His wide and frightened eyes landed on two other figures in the dark and dingy room, lit with a small light bulb to his right.

The larger figure was bent down in front of another cage, with his left side facing James. The two were unaware he was awake.

"See now I don't have one – but two! – Two pets to play with now! Isn't this exciting?" The man seemed thoroughly happy with the disturbing sentence he uttered.

_Pet? Who's a pet? What is he talking about? Where's mama and papa!_ James' mind raced as he backed into the far corner of his cage. He was numb with fear twisting the reality he seemed to be in. _This isn't happening! This isn't real. I'm just having a – a nightmare! Yeah, a nightmare! I'll wake up soon and mama and papa will be there to comfort me! I gotta wake up._

_Wake up! Wake up!_ Wake up!

James pinched himself; he kicked himself; even bit himself but no matter what he was still were he was.

No, he wasn't in a nightmare.

He was living in a reality of horror.

* * *

**So how was it? I'm all for Logan angst, but that's because he's my favorite, but I'm actually liking this chapter more than any other. James is my second fave.**

**I feel so bad for poor James! I was so mean to the boy!**

**Also when you imagine James, just imagine all the pictures of the real James Maslow when he was a kid. And how he described himself you know. Not a skinny kid, but not _fat_. "Big boned" as his dad once said. So just imagine that.**

**When it came to find the lyrics for this song I was absolutely stuck. I went through my BTR playlist and couldn't find anything that felt "right" or "worked"! I was so frustrated. But finally at like 9:30 p.m yesterday, Invisible began to play and I was like, "OMG, genius!"**

**Next up will be Kendall's turn, and then finally Carlos. After Carlos will be a chapter on parents/family reactions, then the real plot begins with the four of them. So be ready.**

**And leave a review. Reviews make my day, and they also let me know if I'm improving or the story is worth reading.**

**So leave a review. And thanks to the reviewers, those who faved, alerted or follows this story! Thank you so much! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I know it has been a while since I have updated but I've been super busy with so many things I don't need to go into detail about. All I can say is that I am sorry, but I AM HERE! So I hope you enjoy this chapter it actually took a lot to make and write. Seriously. So I hope you guys like it and send in a review!**

**Also for anyone interested in a BTR blood brother fic with the boys you could check out my other story **A Brother's Love** if you want.**

**THANK YOU so much to all the people who have reviewed this story, faved it, alerted it or followed it. Or me as an author. You guys are all so incredible!**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys but I am sooo excited for season 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_October 21, 2002_

Kendall Knight was ecstatic – no, that didn't even come close to describing how he had been feeling lately. Kendall was _beyond_ thrilled. Why you may ask? Well it was just ten simple days until Halloween, which was always a day for a kid to excite about. Also, his two year old baby sister was finally old enough to actually walk with him when they went trick-or-treating. Which meant even _more_ candy.

A child's sugar dream, come true.

On top of that, Kendall's eighth birthday would be just two days after Halloween. The second of November. He would become a big boy that day, because eight year olds got to do so much more right?

It was a sign of freedom right? That he could do what he wanted – or at least do _more_ of what he wanted. Being eight did have it's moments that looked to be pleasing over time.

Now on top of _all that_, the best news had yet to come. Kendall's father, who was in the navy, would be home not only for his birthday but for Halloween _and_ Thanksgiving too. His daddy would finally be home.

See, David Knight was a navy man, who had been stationed on a battleship near the coast of the Middle East. He had been stationed there for over four years. When Kendall had only been three years old his father had been called out to station on that ship for a year, before returning for only four months. Then he was to go back once again for another eight months. He returned just in time for the birth of his daughter, Katie, having not been there at all during the pregnancy, but he returned home for five months. Until he had to go back once again for another year. Right now that was where the family was at.

David was returning home after a full year away from his wife and two kids, and hopefully this time for good. The father had yet to tell either of his kids, wanting to surprise Kendall on his birthday. All he knew was his father would be there for now, his birthday and Halloween and stay for about a month. He had no idea his father was most likely staying home for good this time. It would be the best birthday present for Kendall. And the best early Christmas gift for Katie.

The little eight year old would just explode off of happiness – to go on top of the sugar rush he was bound to get: all that cake, and ice cream and candy… – to hear this news.

Kendall smiled brightly, flashing his bright white teeth as he watched the clock. _Come on stupid clock, go faster. Faster. _There was still about ten minutes left in the day at school before he could go home to see his mom and sister _and _dad. They would be picking him up at the airport after he got home from school. Kendall couldn't wait to finally see his dad after so long and have some real fun.

Kendall was ready to go and see his dad right now. He was dying to ask about any adventures his dad may have had, or play hockey with him. Kendall and his dad _always_ played hockey. Considering those two were absolute hockey _fanatics_, it was no surprise.

_Brriiinng!_

"Yes!" Kendall cried happily, jumping up from his desk. He cheered again with a small dance before snatching his backpack. He waved a loud goodbye to all his friends before rushing out the door. Running freely through the grass and smalls crowds, happiness swelled in Kendall's heart. He loved the life he lived. Honestly, if his dad were home forever now his life would be _perfect_.

He smiled widely when he spotted his mother's white Subaru parked on a curb. With an extra boost he sprinted to the car, and opened the back door. Katie was already strapped in her car seat with a large smile on her face. She giggled loudly as soon as Kendall came in the car, leaving Kendall to laugh curiously.

"Hello mom! Hey Katie! So what's so funny that's got you smilin'?" He asked the two-year-old with a carefree grin. Nothing could ruin his mood right now. Nothing on _earth_ could ruin today, for little Kendall Knight.

Katie only giggled but pointed behind Kendall. The older child frowned but turned around with curiosity peeking. The sight behind him made his heart skip a beat and his body freeze. His breath was caught in his throat and his hands slowly shook.

For behind the boy, was none other than David Knight, still dressed in his green military gear but grinning brightly at Kendall.

"D-Dad?" Kendall squawked. His father chuckled a warm, familiar chuckle that Kendall loved so very much. The father opened his arms wide and knelt down, to have Kendall throw himself in his father's arms wide.

"Dad!" He cried happily snuggling into his father's neck. He could feel the rubble on hair still on his father's face and neck, telling Kendall he hadn't shaved in a few days. "You're home! You're home early!" He pulled away from his dad unable to stop grinning. David laughed before lifting his son up and ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yup. I came home on an earlier flight to surprise Katie, you and even your mother." He winked at Kendall. From inside the car, Jennifer Knight smile adoringly at her husband and son. David was right. Even she had been surprised when at 2:00 in the afternoon her husband showed up at their door, bag in hand, weary smile on his face, with a small, "Surprise baby."

It had been one of the greatest moments of her life.

"This is so amazing! I can't believe your home again! And you'll be here for my birthday and Halloween!" Kendall said in awe. His father laughed at his energetic nature, buckling the child in his seat. "Which means we can play hockey – when you're not too tired, that it – and go to the park! There's so many things we can do! I need to start making a list." Kendall murmured the end more to himself. In the rearview mirror he could see his father's bright smile towards him.

"I'm glad you're home Dad." Kendall finally sighed.

David nodded with a soft, carefree smile. "Me too buddy. Me too."

* * *

The family of four was off to the park later that afternoon. To celebrate their father's returning home. Kendall and Katie were still oblivious to the fact that David was home for good now; it was fairly hard keeping that secret from the kids. But David and Jennifer wanted to surprise their kids on Kendall's birthday. So for now they had to keep that secret.

Kendall waited impatiently at his seat at the kitchen table, while the rest of his family finished up what they were doing to leave. Katie was finishing her bowl of Macaroni & Cheese, while their mother was putting Katie's shoes and coat on. His father was also ready to go, just like Kendall, and was currently reading a newspaper.

Kendall frowned looking at the front page of the newspaper. It was one of those 'Have You Seen Me?' ads along the bottom. Usually there was one kid in the ad, and Kendall paid no mind. It's not that he didn't care, it's just he was seven and didn't know. He figured once their pictures were gone that meant the kids had been found and they were back at home. Safe with their own mothers and fathers.

But for the longest time one kid had been on this ad, on the front of every newspaper Kendall had seen. A little boy, who in this picture, was younger than Kendall. He looked much younger. But he was smiling, a dimply smile in his picture; grinning at everyone. His short, fluffy brown hair stood up in soft spikes, and his dimples showed off her white teeth. He looked like a kid Kendall would befriend. But there were two problems.

One, it says this kid was from Dallas, Texas. Now he may live in Kansas, but Texas was still pretty far. And this kid had been missing for almost a year.

Kendall swallowed looking back and forth between his own mother and father with a heavy heart. He couldn't imagine being away from his parents for a year. He couldn't imagine how he would feel, or what they would feel. He never wanted to.

Although the one boy was not the only aspect that caught Kendall's eyes. It was the fact that there were now two boys on the one front page.

Another boy, from San Diego was on the same Ad. He had only been missing for a month but still, that was a long time to be missing.

"Dad," Kendall asked quietly. His father peered over the paper, catching sigh of Kendall's suddenly somber expression. He put down the newspaper and moved his chair right next to Kendall, who was twiddling with his thumbs. "Why are those boys missing on the paper? Especially the first one?"

David let out a sigh, a long and heavy sigh. Kendall had always been compassionate even at his age, and always understood most things. This however, was not one of the topics Kendall tended to understand and it wasn't a topic he wanted to tell Kendall about.

"Kendall we don't really know why." David whispered gently. He looked straight down at his son, taking in his entire face. "Sometimes kids run away from their homes, so they are 'missing' from home."

Kendall frowned and quirked an eyebrow. "But those boys don't look like they would runaway. I bet they love their mommy and daddy very much!"

"Maybe Ken. But sometimes people…take little boys or girls, away from their moms and dads. Bad people." Said David as gently as he could. Kendall cocked his head to the side not fully understanding.

"But why would someone do that?" He asked. David was left to sigh.

"I don't know Ken. I really just don't know why. They're just _very_ bad people. That's why you always stay near mom or I or an adult you know, right?" The blond child grinned sweetly and jumped up.

"Right!" He cried. David laughed half-heartedly, ruffling Kendall's hair lightly.

By then, the girls were finally all ready to go to the park, and Kendall couldn't have been more excited. If someone thought he had been happy and hyper before, well, Kendall just proved them wrong now. The seven-year-old bounced happily in his car seat looking out the window every five minutes and asking, "Are we there yet?". Even Katie looked excited to be going to the park, laughing and smiling at her older brother the whole way.

Once the family of four arrived, Kendall literally threw himself out of the car and into the parking lot. Not wanting to get yelled at, and already knowing all the rules, Kendall stayed right next to his parents and waited. Everyone unloaded themselves out of the car, with Katie piled in the stroller. Kendall grabbed his father's hand tightly and began chattering about their day.

Now, what a day it was. Kendall couldn't be happier than he was today. Not only did his father surprise him and come home early, but he also got to go the playground and get ice cream with his whole family.

The family played on the swings, went down the slides. Kendall conquered his fear of falling off the monkey bars with his dad's help. He made it all the way across the monkey bars, by himself, without falling once.

The four Knights were winding down now, spending the last few minutes at the busy playground. David had gone off to buy the family some burgers for dinner, while Kendall was on the far side of the playground on some swings. His mom was with Katie tucking the toddler in her stroller. Kendall admitted he was a bit far from his mom, but she could still see him from where she was.

"No! Hey don't throw it there! It's going to get stuck – oh now it's stuck!" A cry sobbed from Kendall's right. The small boy paused in his swing, dragging his feet to stop. He looked over to see a young girl crying next to a much older boy who was laughing. Kendall glared. If there was one thing Kendall could not stand it was _bullies_. Kendall thought bullies were horrible people and that every kid deserved to do what they wanted without being made fun of.

So seeing this, made his blood boil.

He hopped off the swing and marched straight over to the little girl. "Hey are you okay?" He asked kneeling down.

"That boy threw my Frisbee in the forest over there! I-I'm too scared to get it." The little girl squeaked and wiped her eyes. Kendall smiled softly and looked over at his mom. His mom was distracted at the moment, looking behind her at Katie. With a smile he sprinted towards the tree and entered the forest. Slowing down a bit so he could search, Kendall looked all around.

_Aha! There!_ He mentally cheered spotting the yellow Frisbee in a tree.

But just as he was about to grab it, Kendall felt a hand snatch his small arm. Just as a cloth was shoved into his mouth. Kendall squirmed and tried to scream but his voice was silence by the cloth. He felt his enemy haul him up, just as the world around him began to grown fuzzy. Mind reeling slower and slower, world becoming dark around the corners, Kendall cried silently.

Tears slipped down his limp face as he caught sight of his mother still distracted. He couldn't even scream for help, he couldn't even say goodbye to his mom. Or Dad. Or Katie.

Just as Kendall feel unconscious he could feel more tears of regret and guilt slip down his cheeks.

* * *

"Oh my now I have three pets. Just one more and this will all be complete little L! Isn't this what you wanted."

Kendall groaned out loud when he finally came to. His mind was still groggy and his body was still numb. In reality Kendall just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. He just wanted to be back safe with his mom and family. Not wherever he was now…

Not even bothering to look around Kendall closed his eyes as his body began to shake. Loud sobs broke from his lips, and he curled closer into a ball. He _knew_ he was taken away. Just like his father had explained. He _knew _he was now one of those kids whose face would be on the 'Have You Seen Me?' Ad in the paper.

He _knew _his family would be just like one of those broken families of the missing kids. All because of him. This was all his fault.

If only he had listened. Then he wouldn't be in this nightmare, unable to break free.

* * *

**So that my dears was Kendall's story. Not as heartbreaking as the others, well, until the end. That part was so sad for me to write. I just love Kendall, just like I love the other boys! Anyhow up next comes CARLOS! His story will be the final one before the actual story of how the boys meet and come together begins. So excited for Carlos?**

**Anyway, thoughts? What did you all think of this chapter? Not my best, but was it good?**

**Leave me a review about this chapter or any of them! I love reading them all. Really! So leave one please!**

**Thanks and peace out!**


End file.
